Thomas and the Runaway Kite
* Michael Brandon |series=13 |series_no=13.13 |number=321 |released= * 9 January 2010 * 10 February 2010 * 17 February 2010 * 14 April 2010 * 28 April 2010 * 28 July 2010 * 31 October 2010 * 13 November 2011 |previous=A Blooming Mess |next=Steamy Sodor}} '''Thomas and the Runaway Kite' is the thirteenth episode of the thirteenth series. Plot It is the day of the Sodor Kite Festival and Thomas must collect the winner's cup from Brendam Docks. After collecting it, Thomas stops on Gordon's Hill, to find Stephen and Bridget Hatt flying their kite. Suddenly, they spot Thomas and wave to him. In doing so, Stephen loses the kite to the wind. Thomas races after it and spends all day trying to catch it. After declining help from Edward, Percy, Emily and Charlie, Thomas soon realises he needs help after he uses up all of his coal. The engines eventually help him and they successfully catch the kite when it lands and gets snagged on a signal. Thomas then takes Stephen and Bridget and their kite to the festival. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Percy * Emily * Charlie * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * James * Henry * Diesel * Mavis * Cranky * The Teacher * The Schoolchildren * The Blond-haired Boy * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Bird Watcher * The Lady with the Big Hat * Big Mickey * Lady Hatt Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Maron * Kirk Ronan Junction * Knapford * MC BUNN * Knapford Iron Bridge * Whispering Woods Halt * Gordon's Hill * Great Waterton Cast UK * Ben Small as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Percy and the Fat Controller * Teresa Gallagher as Emily and Bridget Hatt * Matt Wilkinson as Charlie and Stephen Hatt US * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * William Hope as Edward and Stephen Hatt * Jules de Jongh as Emily and Bridget Hatt * Glenn Wrage as Charlie * Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theatres in January 2010. * This episode could have been inspired by the magazine story, Thomas and the Kite. * This is the only episode where Stephen Hatt is voiced by Matt Wilkinson in the UK version. * This episode marks the first of two things for Stephen Hatt: ** His first appearance since The Great Discovery. ** His first speaking role since the tenth series episode, Which Way Now? Goofs * When the engines find the kite, Charlie has James' whistle sound. Merchandise * Books - The Runaway Kite (book) * Magazine Stories - Thomas and the Kites and The Runaway Kite In Other Languages Home Media Releases JPN * Tracking of Thomas GER * Thomas on Kite Hunt DVD Boxsets * With 15 Great Stories CHN * Toby's New Whistle (Chinese DVD) }} de:Thomas auf Drachenjagd es:Thomas y la Cometa Perdida pl:Tomek i Pogoń za Latawcem ru:Змей-путешественник Category:Series 13 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Theatrical releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video